Goodbye Lasts Forever
by Rayne23
Summary: Ruthie Martin Pairing. She's offically leaving. And he's not sure when she'll be back, that is... if she's coming back. Will Martin Brewer be able to tell Ruthie Camden the feelings he has? Or will it be goodbye forever? First TV show! R&R PLZ!


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful 7th Heaven unfortunately. I make no profits off the work I accomplish on here. I only do this to enhance my writing capacity! _

_**Authors note:** Well I'm slightly bit nervous of this story. Meaning that I hope this story meets your criteria. It's been a while since I've done any writing. So I figured that I would begin my journey back up with a good 7th Heaven fanfic. So, to all those who are a big **Ruthie and Martin** fan. This is for you. Please when finished reading don't forget to **review.** I appreciate all comments of any shapes or sizes. The more the happier I'll be and the happier I be the sooner the next chapter shall be posted. I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, this is my first TV show fanfic. So it might be a bit rubbish. But I'm hoping not! _

_**Goodbye Lasts Forever**_

_Prologue_

Leaning back in my cushioned chair, I reached my arms high above my head and yawned. I've been working on my homework for the past… oh hour or so, and needless to say, it's getting tiresome. It happens, for once, to be quiet in the Camden house. Normally, one of the twins would be barging in asking me multiple of questions or Ruthie would be knocking asking me about some guy that's she's having trouble with. Which don't get me wrong or anything, I don't mind being bothered, but there are those days I could do without.

My name, which you all are wondering, is Martin Brewer. I have lived with the Camden family now for over two years. And must I say, I'm happy that they have the decency to take me in and care for me as if I'm their very own child. My father, Bill Brewer, was recruited during the war in Iraq. I hear from him time to time when he has the chance to call me or even e-mail me.

It's hard not being with your real family though. Don't allow that to fool you whatsoever. I sometimes feel out of placed in the Camden household. Maybe because I don't really know how to react around them or maybe because they are completely different from my very own family ways. I'm not sure. I haven't really figured that out.

-Getting up from out of my seat, I grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned it. Sticking my head out of the door, peeking through the small opening that I have left for myself, no one seemed to be roaming the hallway. How… ironic?

I sigh, this has got to be the most boring-est day I have ever encountered. Heck, I don't even think boring-est is even in the human dictionary! But, I guess it's in my very own though.

Running my free hand through my thick hair, I closed my eyes only slightly. Was something going on? Was I missing something? All those thoughts run through my mind. I can't help but wonder… am I being left out of something? It doesn't feel right. At least something doesn't feel right at the moment.

Leaning against my now closed door with my eyes still closed, a soft knock came from the other side. My eyes quickly opened and swung the door open.

I blink only hesitantly to see Ruthie standing in front of me with her arms crossed in front of not her chest but her stomach. Something seems to be bothering her. Her facial expression seems to be bluntly sad and her eyes droopy. Did I do something to upset her? No. I haven't even talked to Ruthie since this morning. So it couldn't be me… could it?

"Um.." I hesitantly began.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Her brown eyes quickly shifted down to the ground. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. It's not like Ruthie to act like this. Normally she's smiling and giggling and well being Ruthie. This time, it was a different Ruthie. A Ruthie that kind of makes me… sad for her?

I shrugged wrapping my arms around myself and looked out in the hallway, "Sure."

She nodded and slowly made her way past me and crossed over into my room and just stood their in the center. In almost like a complete daze. I sighed heavily for about the hundredth time and closed the door behind myself.

"So um, what's up?" I asked, crossing over the room and took a seat at the edge of my bed looking at her. Wondering if she'll sit down any time soon?

Ruthie looked over to my one and only window in my room and I saw the tears begin to fill her eyes. Shut, what am I suppose to do know? I'm not good with things like this! "Is it true?"

True? What does she mean by that?

"Is it true that you got Sandy pregnant?"

My mouth nearly dropped. How did she? I thought that? Who told her? The questions all scrambled through my mind as I felt stun.

I found out not to long ago that I got Sandy, a girl that goes to Simons college, pregnant. It was the most stupidest thing that I have ever done, and at the time… I guess, I guess I was just in complete ignorant bliss. I know that things can't change the past, but if I could, I would seriously give this a great thought at the moment.

I ran my fingers, again yes, through my hair sighing. I can feel my face grow a white shade. God, this completely sucks. Sucking in every single gut that I've got (Which is only one), I said, "Yes, it's true."

Watching as Ruthie nods her head as if she kind of figured that she sniffled and wiped the tears that begins to fall from her eyes with the back of her hand, "Why didn't you tell me before hand Martin?"

Personally, to that question, I'm not exactly sure why I didn't tell her before hand. I guess I was scared. Scared about what she might think of me? What her family might think of me. But obviously since Ruthie knows now, well that probably means… the whole family knows now. "Listen, I didn't know how you would react when, well, when I'd tell you."

Ruthie's stained face looked at me. As her bottom lip quivers slightly. Damn-it, I feel like a complete idiot. Here I am just sitting here doing nothing. Not being able to reach over and embrace her only because… I don't know what to do. "So you was going to tell me, wasn't you?"

Not really. The thought ran through my mind. I really didn't want no one to know. Honestly, I can't even look at Sandy. Not since we have found out about the pregnancy. Maybe I'm over reacting about all of this, but I just can't help it. Help thinking… she's not for me, this isn't the life I actually want. Why can't everything just be… perfect? I just want things to be the old ways. I was a complete idiot, yes. I know that, but… I just… I just want to go back to the old days when I was young and well… just pure young and hard-headed. Now, now I don't know what I am.

I nodded, "What makes you think I wasn't going to tell you?" I finally came to my senses and wrap my arms around Ruthie. Embracing her into a hug. "Listen, Sandy isn't the girl for me Ruthie."

I felt Ruthie nod her head against my chest. I sighed. "I'm not even ready to have this baby."

"No one is ready at your age Martin. But, you really have done a stupid thing though." Ruthie pushed herself away from me and looked up at me with her beady eyes. She was beautiful no doubt about it. I actually must say, I do have a soft spot for her. Which, I won't let her know about this.

Ruthie's eyes shifted down to the ground, "I didn't come here just to confront you that I know about you getting Sandy pregnant." She sobbed out, "I-I'm leaving."

I shook my head in complete shock. Did I actually hear her right? Did she just say what I think she said? She's… leaving?

"Where?" I demanded.

"I'm planning on going to New York to stay with Matt, and no, this isn't because of you getting Sandy pregnant if that's what your thinking. It's not like that. It's just that I need a change in my life. I want to be able to be free. I-I'm sorry Martin."

"Your kidding right?" I stammered out. This can't be happening.

She shook her head and slowly made her way to the door entryway, "I'm sorry Martin." With that she quickly stepped out of my room leaving me astound.

Now what?

_**TBC…**_

_**Authors note:** I'm hoping that it not to lame. Well you know the drill! REVIEW like you have never reviewed before! I appreciate all feedbacks! . _


End file.
